


Low life.

by Jackle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackle/pseuds/Jackle
Summary: I felt like writing something where Ryuji would dress up as a woman and dance, you know for giggles but this might become an actual story. I don't know, should I make it into something more?Song used - Low life by Poppy.





	Low life.

Ryuji, studied the mirror watching very carefully as he slipped into a ripped up wedding dress that reached down to the floor hiding his feet with a dirty brown colored fabric. He took his time doing it makeup as if to cover-up any imperfections he’d had, afterwards he slips and long red colored wig on. He smiled at the image he saw in the mirror. 

“Okay, we got this.” He said to his reflection. 

He parted ways with the mirror and headed the stage,He walked to Ann who had waiting near the stage with a suitcase that looked rather beat up and a wireless head-mic. When Ryuji approached her, she handed him the suitcase and put the mic onto him. She gave a proud smile. 

“Break a leg kid.” She said in a weak attempt to ease Ryuji’s nerves. 

“Yeah…” He replied in a unsure tone. 

He walked onto the stage, his eyes glued to the faded wooden planks, slowly he managed to coujure up the courage to move his eyes from the floor of the stage to the audience. Everyone seemed to be in their own worlds which eased Ryuji’s anxiety.. He clears his throat as he made his way to the center of the stage, where he sat the suitcase down. He sits on the suitcase with his back facing the audience. With a smiple wave the lady turned on his mic. He wanted several mintues before he opened his mouth. 

“Old suitcase, clean get away…” He began to sings and silence fall to the audience. “I’m the one who takes the blame again. A new day but the same lines.” He runs his fingers through the wig being careful not to pull it off from his head. “I’m a victim of the dollar sign.” 

Ryuji leaned back on the suitcase falling onto his back, letting his legs rest on the suitcase “All these years on my own, fight my fight all alone.” He puts one leg over the other flashing red high heels. “‘Till you came. Don’t you know, don’t you known.” He begins to sing louder, closing his eyes as if picturing someone. Using his bottom leg he moves his legs near his chest so that his high heel’s heel was the only thing touching the suitcase, gentlly he pushed it over. 

“Baby, you’re the highlight of my lowlife. Take a shitty day and make it alright.” he curled his legs to the side of him and slowly lifted his upper body up. “Yeah, alright.” he opened his eyes and looked at curled legs. He then let’s his upper body fall back down to the stage’s floor and he reached out to the audience. “Oh, in every circumstance, you make a difference.” puliing his arm back down he rest a clinched fist into his chest “Baby, you’re the highligh of my low-life.” He once again lifts his upper body up but acting as if he couldn’t do it he let’s it fall down back down to the floor of the stage and rolled over on his stomach. “Low-life.” 

“This bad taste…” by resting on his elbows he puts his head into his hands. He somewhat fixed his wig as he starts to roll his head. “These headaches…” He rolls over on his back keeping his head into his hands and slowly he slides his hands through the wig. “Waking up on the floor again, ah, yeah.” He sits up again, his back once again facing the audience “My torn dress.” He rubs his hands down his dress, “My torn dress, this failed test.” He stands up, and spins around so that he was facing the audience. “Soon they will be erased .” 

 

Ryuji moves to the front of the stage and sits down letting his feet dangle, he puts his head back into his hands “All these years on my own, fight my fight all alone.” lift his head from his hands and reached out to the audience with both of his hands “‘Till you came. Don’t you know, don’t you know.” He slowly pulls his arms back, only to cup his hands and resting his head on the tips of his fingers. “Baby, you’re the highlight of your low-life. Take a shitty day and make it alright.” He looks off to the side “Yeah, alight.” he moves his eyes back to the audience. “Oh, in every circumstance, you make a difference.” He slides down into the audience keeping his head on the tips of his fingers. “Baby, you’re the highligh of my low-life. Low life.” 

 

He uncupped his hands only to grab his uppers arm as if giving himself a hug, “And I get so lonely.” He waves his upper body a little bit “I can’t make it on my own.” He runs his hands down his arms before letting them locked at the end. “And I need to call you. ‘Can you come to my chateau.’” He breaked his legs hands making a phone with his hand. “Take me into your arms and hold me tight, yeah, pull me close.” He acts as if his hand had actually been a phone by using his free hand hold it his ear. “Whisper in my ear.” He back up and drops the act of having a phone call only to pull himself up on the stage again.

“All I want you to is…” Once he was sitting on the stage again he let’s his upper body fall onto the floor of the stage for a final time and finishes the rest of the song laying down “Baby, you’re the highlight of my low-life. Low life, low life. Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah alright. Oh, in every circumstance, you make a difference. Baby, you’re the highlight of my low-life. Low-life. Baby, you’re the highlight of my low-life. Low-life, low-life. Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah alright. Oh, in every circumstance, you make a difference. Baby, you’re the highlight of my low-life. Low-life.” At the very end of the song he looks off to see Ann watching him in the audience, Ryuji reached an arm out to her as if he had been singing to only her.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something where Ryuji would dress up as a woman and dance, you know for giggles but this might become an actual story. I don't know, should I make it into something more? 
> 
>  
> 
> Song used - Low life by Poppy.


End file.
